Right Here
by GratsuFanatic
Summary: Gray and Natsu had been through so much throughout their lives and the only thing keeping them from completely falling apart or losing control in their battles were their nakama, or each other. Although one horrible day tore one of them apart inside. Gratsu


Hey, I'm going to try to write more because I have been dealing with a lot of stuff lately and writing really brings me out of my slump so I hope you enjoy my stories!  
I based this one off of the song "Right Here" By Ashes Remain.

I do not own the fairy tail characters or the song.

This is a Gratsu fanfic.

* * *

Gray and Natsu had been through so much throughout their lives and the only thing keeping them from completely falling apart or losing control in their battles were their nakama, or each other. Although one horrible day tore one of them apart inside.

Lets start from the beginning.

Fairy Tail's strongest team was out on a job when it seemed as though they were losing the battle, Natsu was down along with Gray and Erza, all who was left fighting were Lucy and Wendy but they soon fell too. Gray made his way over to Natsu before the other's fell and pulled him into his lap.

"C'mon Natsu! Snap out of it! We both know you still have some fight left in you!" Gray placed his forehead against his boyfriend's head and begged him to get back up.

It took a nice couple of minutes before Natsu moved and Gray let out a sigh of relief even when Natsu unintentionally pushed him aside and jumping up shouting "I'm fired up!"

Gray chuckled at his boyfriend and mumbled "Stupid flame-brain"

Natsu really was angry at how fast he had fallen and soon he channeled his inner dragon with intentions of protecting every single one down.

Flames and lightning crackled around the dragon slayer and as he shot a flaming fist towards the enemy with such force he knocked him back almost 20 feet. Once the enemy got back up he did this: "Lightning Fire Dragon's: Roar!". The enemy was now laying on the ground unconscious and everyone cheered as they realized they won.

Gray noticed that Natsu had faltered a little when walking back over to them while breathing heavily and soon Gray was at his side catching the dragon slayer as he collapsed from exhaustion. The ice mage panicked for second before he heard the snores coming from his dragon.

Gray carried the dragon slayer back to the guild when they claimed the reward due to him still asleep from the fight. Once back in the guild Gray set Natsu down on a bed in the infirmary so he could rest. As he layed Natsu down he gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and then headed back down to the first floor to sit with their friends.

Natsu ended up staying at the guild that night for him to rest more and Gray decided to stay with him with the Master's approval. When the sun started coming through the curtains Gray shifted on his bed as he woke up groaning until he felt a familiar warmth next to him. He looked over and realized at some point in the night he had climbed into Natsu's bed. He was shocked that he had done that but as he seen the way the dragon slayer was hugging him in his sleep he instantly calmed down. Natsu had snaked his arms around the ice mage and Gray wrapped his own arms around the dragon slayer as well.

They both stayed huddled against each other for about another hour before Natsu decided to wake up. With a groan the dragon slayer opened his eyes to meet dark blue orbs meeting his olive ones. He smiled as those warm eyes stared at him with such tenderness, but that smile soon faded as he remembered that panicked look Gray had when he thought Natsu was not waking up back during the fight, he never meant to frighten the ice mage, he was only protecting him but it backfired when he was hit with the attack that took him down instead.

" _GRAY!" Natsu shouted as he was watching the enemy about to hit Gray with an attack that would sure kill him. Natsu lunged forward and knocked the ice mage out of the way only to be hit with the attack himself instead. When Gray was knocked away he was also knocked out for about a couple of minutes thanks to him hitting his head on a rock but when he came to he realized that he had not been hit but instead Natsu was laying on the ground face first, bleeding from a gash to his shoulder where the attack had barely missed him. Gray made his way over to Natsu panicking as he picked up the dragon slayer and pulled him into his lap. "C'mon Natsu! Snap out of it!" He felt a cool touch against his forehead as he started to come too, he smelled Gray's blood from the others fall and his eyes shot open only to see a panicked face and he accidently pushed Gray away and stood to attack the enemy_

Gray caught the guilty expression that flashed across the dragon slayer's face and sighed before putting a finger on his chin to gently guide his face to look at him "Natsu, look at me" it took a bit before Natsu looked into Gray's eyes but when he did he was looking into calm, tender blue eyes.

"It's not your fault idiot." He shook his head as he cupped the dragon slayers cheek "you were being protective, it was just your draconic side showing"

Natsu looked at Gray and his expression changed as he heard those kind words. "I know but I still caused the panic on your face"

"But you're here now and you're okay...Minus the shoulder" he gave a small smile

Natsu tried to sit up but and instant pain went through his arm as he did so causing his face to contort. Gray noticed and ushered him back down gently "Rest today, the blast broke your bone, Wendy healed as much as she could but it will still take a day for the rest to heal" He chuckled at the dragon slayer's protests, then bent down to capture his lips with his own. As Gray pulled away Natsu gave a protest which caused him to capture those warm lips once more and then sat up "I'm going to head back down, i'll tell the others that you're fine, they were pretty worried when you collapsed."

Natsu looked down slightly "Oh o-okay" Gray chuckled at the pouty dragon slayer and added "I'll come back up" he gave him a smile "Stupid flame-brain" he shook his head and then made his way back down to the first floor.

After and a few hours went by Gray heard a cry from the infirmary and he bolted to the room with Erza and Lucy not far behind "NATSU!?" He burst through the door only to stop dead in his tracks and burst into laughter a moment later and the dragon slayer sent him a glare but his face contorted in pain soon after thanks to the fact that he had fallen out of bed while asleep and landed with his bad shoulder on the ground. Gray had only stopped laughing when the cry from his boyfriend made him stop and then he realized that he had fallen on his bad shoulder. "Gray! It hurts!" The ice mage winced at the words and quickly but gently helped the dragon slayer get back on the bed.

Erza and Lucy were giggling at the adorable sight of the two in front of them before slipping out of the room to give them privacy.

Gray lid Natsu back on the bed and then sat next to him. "You didn't have to laugh at me Ice freak" Natsu turned his head so he didn't have to look at him.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Natsu still kept his head turned the other way causing Gray to sigh. Although he soon heard snores coming from the dragon slayer indicating that he once again had fallen asleep. "Geez, leave it to you to fall asleep so fast….Stupid ash for brains" he grinned before laying down right beside him soon drifting off to sleep himself.

Gray didn't wake again until the next day, he checked to see if Natsu was still asleep and he was. The ice mage then decided to head back down stairs and find Wendy. He asked her if she could do a bit more healing on Natsu's arm...or at least try again. She easily said yes and followed Gray back up to the room Natsu was still currently sleeping in. He watched as the young dragon slayer centered her magic on the broken bone and mended it fully this time "oh, i must have been running low on magic power last time, but his arm is fully healed" she gave him a smile as he thanked her before she left the room. Gray lid down next to his dragon again and gently pulled him into a hug without waking him.

Natsu woke up to find the pain he had felt yesterday was now completely gone and he tested his shoulder by moving his arm rather quickly with a result of a pained cry from someone beneath him, he had ended up elbowing Gray in the gut. "Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!" Natsu quickly sat up and hung his head.

Gray moved past the dull ache in his stomach as he sat up. "Idiot, can't you tell when you're laying on someone?!" he took one look at the dragon slayer and instantly regretting his bitter tone as he took in the guilty expression appearing on the dragon slayer's face. "I'm sorry!" He sighed at Natsu's apology and opened his arms "C'mere...I forgive you" Natsu climbed onto Gray's lap and curled up against his chest as Gray snaked his arms around him.

They stayed that way for a while until Erza burst into the room but stopped as she blushed at the scene in front of her "O-oh i'm sorry was I interrupting something?" Gray shook his head no and she continued "Okay, good, we have an urgent mission, it's about Zeref" Gray clenched his jaw and looked down at Natsu who had snapped his head towards Erza with and almost glare in his eyes.

The entire guild went out to the mission, a lot of them ended up injured or hurt to the point of becoming unconscious. Natsu and the others who had come out uninjured so far were still fighting but at one point the dragon slayers all stopped at once and just stared wide eyed, even began trembling.

Gray noticed the tremor going through Natsu's body and when he fell to his knees he instantly went over instinctively wrapping an arm around him only to pull back just as fast "OW! Natsu!? You're burning!" the dragon slayer didn't respond, he just sat there until something happened and he cried out. Gray watched helplessly at his mate.

Once Natsu calmed down Gray tried once more to wrap an arm around the dragon slayer and managed to do it this time. Natsu payed no mind to Gray as his focus was now on the dragon in front of him "Igneel…" He whispered but Gray caught what he had said and looked up at the fierce looking dragon.

Natsu was sent to fight a demon called Mard Geer as requested by Igneel. Gray accompanied him and they fought together after Gray returned the scarf the dragon slayer somehow lost. Once the fight was over, natsu ran toward where Igneel was and watched in horror the fight going on between him and Acnologia.

What sent Natsu off the edge and tore him apart inside was when he watched the dragon die right in front of his eyes. He collapsed to his knees and cried out a broken hearted cry, Gray had managed to follow him and he watched the broken dragon slayer with a pain in his own heart for a few minutes and then went to comfort him.

The ice mage dropped to the ground next to Natsu and pulled him into a tight embrace. Natsu hid his face into Gray's chest and gripped onto his shirt and just let everything out. It pained the ice mage to see just how broken his mate was.

"I'm right here…"

For the last couple of months Natsu barely spoke but when he did he would only say that he was hungry. Gray had never left his mate's side the entire time he was feeling like this, he wanted to be there to comfort him even if he was pushed away at times when the dragon slayer wanted to be left alone.

One day Natsu and Gray were laying together in Gray's apartment, Natsu was still in a slump and Gray knew that he would never get over it but he also knew that he would get over this at some point so he just had to be patient.

At some point Gray had fallen asleep but when he awoke his dragon slayer was no longer near him. He panicked for a bit especially when he didn't find a note to say where he had gone. He decided to go look for him but when he opened the door it was raining. He wasn't about to let some rain stop him from looking for Natsu.

It took well over half an hour before the ice mage tracked down the dragon slayer. He made his way over and hugged Natsu from behind. The dragon slayer turned around to face him without leaving Gray's arms and slumped against him trembling slightly and the ice mage knew that he was crying. Gray pulled them down to the ground and just sat there in the rain just holding each other.

"I'm here Natsu, I'll always be there for you to lean on. I Love you" Gray captured the dragon slayer's lips with his and when he pulled away he heard him speak "I Love you too...please don't ever leave.." Gray tightened the embrace.

"I'll be right here...forever, I promise"


End file.
